This invention relates to a locking mechanism for preventing the theft of television sets or other electrical appliances. More particularly, the invention relates to a locking mechanism which prevents operation of a television set or other appliance after it has been disconnected from a voltage supply for a pre-set period of time.
The theft of television sets, radios and other electrical appliances presents a serious problem to businesses engaged in the leasing or rental of such appliances to the general public. It is not uncommon for a person who has rented or leased a television set to sell or otherwise dispose of the television set and to allege to the lessor that the set has been stolen or destroyed by someone other than the lessee.